The present invention concerns a light for bicycles and particularly a novel mounting arrangement for interchangeable lights.
Well-known in the prior art are various types of lights attachable to the bicycle or the like primarily for safety purposes. Recent improvements in such lights have included the use of flexible, light supporting poles to the upper end of which is affixed a light socket. Such arrangements may include a flexible mount for the light pole. Also found in the prior art are battery housing supporting a light pole and having an opening within which is received the supporting end of a bicycle axle.
While such lighting devices are highly desirable for safety reasons, wide use of same is largely contingent upon their being of low cost, compact and enhancing the appearance of the bicycle. Additionally, to be attractive to the younger set of bicycle operators, it is highly desirable that the light pole be positionable so as to define a rearward rake angle with the bicycle.